


From beginning to end

by TryingMyCreativity



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I tried to write as many characters as i could but there will be more, M/M, No Sex, Romantic scenes (Again no sex), There are also more ships in the story, naruto's parents are alive, non-massacre, updates may be slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingMyCreativity/pseuds/TryingMyCreativity
Summary: Say there's this girl whose father grew to hate her as she she grew older and that the reason behind that hate is because her mother died giving birth to her.Now let's read that again but this time we'll take away that first word.There's this girl whose father grew to hate her as she she grew older and that the reason behind that hate is because her mother died giving birth to her.Does it sound more tragic now that we have taken away that one word? YES or NOIf you said YES than it may be because when we take that word away i'm no longer telling you to imagine instead i'm telling you a part of her story.If you said NO than i believe that you have yet to understand the feeling of ones own father turning on them at such young age, even though most of us haven't experienced it we can still get a good glimpse of it feels.This girl that we have been talking about, her name is Sakura Haruno
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, [Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke]
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!. I DO NOT own Naruto!
> 
> I also have an account on Wattpad where i have the same name as i have on here.

Author's POV:

It was dark and raining and all you could hear was fast footsteps meeting the ground as if the person was running away from something or maybe running towards something instead.  
As the person kept on running and nearly tripping a couple times he/she suddenly came to a halt as emerald green eyes caught sight on something that would be forever stuck in his/hers mind.  
Hair as pink as the cherry blossoms were blown back by strong winds as the feminine eyes of hers saw bodies laying unconsciously on top of each other as if they were seeking warmth but she knew that there was no way for them to ever feel warmth again.

Sakura was shaking from the fear that she felt but while she was caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice that the ninja who had spotted her in the middle of his fight had caught up to her and was now grabbing a fist full of her hair and lifted her up from the ground but made sure she was facing him.

"Did you think you could get away from me little girl?" the ninja said.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Sakura screamed.

The ninja then clenched his hand into a fist then raised it and as fast and hard as he could, he punched her in the face.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sakura jolted up from her nightmare while panting and sweating a little than as she was getting up she got a sudden feeling of dizziness so she started to lose her balance but she was quick enough to grab onto her drawer.  
Suddenly she heard someone banging on her door.

"WAKE UP YOU MISTAKE!" Kizashi yelled.

"I'm already awake dad!" Sakura said with a slightly higher voice.

"GOOD FOR YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF RIGHT!?"

"Yes dad"

Sakura then started to change out of her pyjamas into her normal clothes and then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and then her hair and put it into a ponytail with a red ribbon with her bangs hanging out.

She then proceeded to go downstairs where her dad was smoking his cigarette while also drinking his favorite sake which he always has a couple of bottles of in the fridge.  
Kizashi saw That Sakura was on her way down the stairs so he decided to leave for the living room and turned on the television.

Sakura went to the kitchen and got the stuff to make an omelette for her and her dad since he apparently can't make breakfast himself so he tells her to do it for him.  
When she had finished making the omelettes she sat hers down on the kitchen table and put her dad's omelette in front of him in the living room and then went back to her omelette and ate it in peace.  
After Sakura had eaten her omelette she took her plate and her father's plate who had finished eating before her and put them in the sink to clean them and when she was done she started to head her way to the door.

"I'm going now dad" Sakura told her dad with a expressionless face.

"Just get out!" Kizashi said with a slightly louder tone of voice.

Sakura then went out of the house and started to walk down the streets as she was heading to the direction of the academy since it was the time for her and many others to start their first year.  
As she was walking her way to the academy she heard someone calling for someone but the weird thing was that they weren't using a name.  
She came to a halt when she heard the person screaming.

"Hey pinky wait up!" Someone screamed.

Sakura then turned her body around and saw that the person calling for her had hair that almost looked as if it was bleached.  
She also noticed that the person was a girl and that she was also joined by another girl with dark purple hair and very pale eyes.

Inos' clothes:

"Do you need something?" Sakura asked politely.

"Oh...uh not really we were just wondering if you wanted to walk to the academy with us?" The bleached hair girl said.

"How did you know i was on my way to the academy?"

"Well honestly i just took a wild guess plus you're heading in that direction"

"So do you wanna walk with us? it's completely fine if don't want to" Said the purple haired one.

"i guess i'll go with you two i mean it's not like i have anyone else to go with" Sakura answered.

"Great let's go!" The blondie screamed while Sakura covered her ears, immediately regretting her decision.

When the girls had finally arrived at the academy they went to where all the other kids had decided to pile up while they waited for their teacher to welcome them.

"By the way i forgot to tell you, my name's Ino and this is Hinata." Said Ino.

"My name's Sakura."

"T-that's a p-pretty name." Hinata said while stuttering shyly.

"Thank you, your name's pretty as well."

Just as they had finished their introduction they suddenly heard what sounded like a herd of deer running from it's predator but as the herd came closer they realised it was actually just a group of girls with hearts for eyes.  
They strange thing was that they were all shouting the name Sasuke like it was some sort of enchantment in order to get him to notice them but the only thing Sakura is wondering is.

"Who's Sasuke?" Sakura asked curiously while staring at the herd of fangirls.

"You can't be serious right?" Ino asked with a shocked look on her face.

"No i'm serious, who is Sasuke and what's so special about him that he has like thousands of girls chasing after him?" Sakura answered with a straight but with eyes filled with curiosity.

"Well Sasuke also known as Sasuke Uchiha is very well known amongst girls for his, as the fangirls call it, handsome and good looking face but not all girls are like those girls though for example me and Hinata here."

"So basically what you're saying is that he's a playboy?"

"Oh god no! a playboy is literally the last thing you'd describe him as! Sasuke just doesn't care about his fangirls" Ino said a little louder while also slightly laughing while Hinata was giggling.

"Oh so he's just a cold guy who doesn't care about people who like him for his looks?"

"You finally got it right." Ino said while smiling.

When they where finished talking their teacher had finally decided to welcome them to the academy but first he told them to get inside and follow him to their class room and once everyone was inside and seated he told them.

"Alright children quiet down now please!" The teacher said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"My name is Iruka Umino and i'm going to be your teacher until you graduate and become genin and hopefully you will become even stronger after the academy!" Cheers then started to erupt through the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2 - His perspective of the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer!: I DO NOT own Naruto!

"ke....suke.....SASUKE UCHIHA!" Mikoto screamed so loud that Sasuke literally flew out of his head and landed on the floor.

"Ugh... what is it mom?"

"You're going to be late for the academy if you don't start getting ready."

As soon as Sasuke heard those words come out of his mothers mouth he ran straight into the bathroom and started brushing is teeth and of course he also had to fix his hair but whilst doing that he didn't hear his mother say...

"Just kidding" with a slight giggle after.

Once he was done he ran to the kitchen and started eating his favorite breakfast, a baked tomato with egg which his mother had prepared for him since it was his first day at the academy she thought it would we nice for him to get his favorite.  
When he was done eating he went to go put his shoes on.

"I'm going now mom!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hold on a minute!" Mikoto yelled back.

Mikoto went to her son at the door and gave him a kiss on the cheek and his forehead and later gave a big tight hug.

"M-mom you c-can let go n-now." Sasuke said without getting any air in to his system.

"Gomen i'm just so happy for you! now go before you're late."

With that said Sasuke went out the door and made his way to the academy were he was supposed to meet is best friend but since Sasuke knew his friend very well he didn't think he would be there before him.  
After walking for a while he arrived at the academy and saw that there weren't a lot of people there in fact there was only four people at the academy.  
Sasuke grunted as he realised that his mother had lied to him so that he would be early when he could've gotten some more rest before coming here.

After awhile people started flooding in like wildfire and some of Sasuke's friends had arrived as well but still no sign of his best friend.  
Sasuke then heard some giggling coming closer and thought that it was his annoying fangirls but as he look at the source of the giggling he noticed that it was in fact two of the girls that are not a part of the Sasuke's fangirls group and another girl who he had not seen before.  
As he looked closer at the unfamiliar girl he thought that she was quite the beauty and that her pink hair looked like cherry blossoms in full bloom.

He was so fascinated by her that he didn't seem to notice that he was staring at her and the millions of feet colliding with the ground.  
Sasuke suddenly snapped out of his staring when he the ground start to shake so he searched for where the shaking could be coming from when his eyes landed on the dust cloud that slowly started to disappear and his fangirls appeared from the dust cloud.  
A growl of annoyance could be heard from the young Uchiha as he started cursing himself for being born with such a handsome face that any girl close to his age wanted to be with him at all times.

Today luck was on Sasuke's side and he couldn't have been anymore delighted as he was when he heard the voice of his teacher telling them to follow him inside and into their classroom.  
He sat in the third row on the middle table and the seat all the way to the right and next to him sat Shikamaru and to the right of him was a bunch of fangirls who were all fighting amongst each other about who were going to sit beside Sasuke.

And again to Sasukes luck the door flung open only to reveal the one and only Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Sasuke's best friend.  
They have known each other since diapers because both their parents are very good friends especially Mikoto and Kushina.

Naruto took a look around the classroom in order to find his friends and saw that Sasuke's fangirls were making quite the scene so he decided to make it easier for the girls to choose a seat by taking the seat beside Sasuke.  
When the fangirls had finally realised that the seat had been taken by Naruto they started shouting at him to get up and let them sit next to "their" Sasuke-kun.

"Why don't you go and sit beside someone else who actually wants you beside them which i'm pretty sure Sasuke is not one of them." Naruto told the girls.

The fangirls then decided that it was no use in trying to get Naruto to move so they just took a random seat beside someone else.  
Everyone was talking to each other about what they thought that they were going to learn during their time in the academy.

"Alright kids settle down settle down, for today all that we're going to do is introductions so why don't i start, my name is Iruka Umino and i'm going to be your teacher until you graduate and become genin and hopefully you will become even stronger after the academy." Iruka said with much confidence in his voice and then told the next person to introduce them self.

Eventually Iruka pointed to his table since they started at the left row and went from the bottom to the top.

"THE NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE AND I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE BELIEVE IT!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs while everyone else was covering their ears from the loudness of his voice.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said with a bored expressions as loud cheering erupted from his fangirls and everyone covered their ears again.

"Troublesome, Shikamaru Nara." The Nara said with a yawn at the end of his sentence.

When their table was done making introductions there were some more students and then it was time for the mystery girl's table to introduce themselves.

"Sakura Haruno."

Some students thought that her introduction was very plain and boring but she did introduce herself and no one did say that she had to be enthusiastic about it.  
Though the only thing Sasuke could think was that her name was so perfect for her not only because her name was a flower that had the same colour as her hair but also because he knew that as they get older she would start blooming into a beautiful person from the inside and all the way out.  
How he knew that was a question not even Sasuke himself could answer, he just had a feeling that that was exactly what was going to happen and he wanted to be there to see it all happen before his very own eyes.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka and i hope that we can all be friends." Ino said with a big smile on her face.

"I-I'm H-Hi-Hinata Hyuga." Even though she was quite quiet everyone still heard her.

"Okay students that is all for today, you're are now welcome to leave but make sure to be here tomorrow for your first real day at the academy!" Iruka said slightly louder than his normal tone of voice.

With that said all the students started to leave the classroom and head their own way wether that be back home or some place to just hangout with friends.  
For Sasuke it was slightly different, why? well that's because Sasuke had Naruto as his best friend which meant that he was just bound to end up at Ichiraku and he had no choice in the matter because when Naruto wants ramen then nothing can stop him from getting it.

When Naruto had finally stopped dragging Sasuke he realised that they had arrived at ichiraku and he hadn't even gotten the chance to sit before Naruto had ordered a bowl of ramen.  
After about 30 more bowls of ramen more of their friends had arrived, not to eat but just to chat away the free time they had but that that chat they were having was suddenly interrupted by a couple of laughters.  
As they looked behind to locate the laughter they found that it belonged to three non fangirls but what especially caught Sasuke's eye was the girl that he couldn't seem to look away from in the classroom.

"Hold up is THE Sasuke Uchiha staring at a girl!" Kiba said with a huge grin plastered onto his face.

"No i wasn't, you're just seeing things!" Sasuke counter acted.

"Yeah keep lying to yourself Uchiha, you know nothing can get past this snooter!" This time Kiba got a lot of weird looks from his friends as he said that.

"Snooter? seriously? that's the stupidest thing i have heard you say today and even Naruto has said less stupid things then you" Shikamaru said quite bored with this conversation.

"Yeah dattebayo!"

After Naruto's outburst there was a pause as everyone waited for Naruto to realise that Shikamaru had practically just called him stupid.

"Hey i'm not stupid!" Naruto said or rather screamed so everyone in Konoha could hear him.

"You know Naruto it doesn't matter how many times you tell yourself that because it won't come true" Kiba told him with a "matter of fact" type of voice.

"Geez i get okay, i may be lacking some qualities up in the noggin but at least i don't smell like a dog" Naruto retorted while also waving his hand in front of his nose.

The two boys kept on throwing insults at each other meanwhile the other two just had their own conversation which for your information was way more mature.  
Eventually the two childish boys had stopped their train of insults and had decided to join the others conversation but as one of them brought back a topic from earlier he suddenly got a very intimidating death glare thrown at him.

"By the way are we just not gonna talk about Sasuke and that girl he couldn't look away from?" Kiba said a very wide smirk.

"OH YEAH! TEME WAS STARING AT HER SO MUCH THAT YOU'D THINK HIS EYES WOULD POP OUT!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

"Geez Dobe you don't need to shout so the whole village knows." Sasuke grumbled with slight blush which didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The updates are going to be slow since i take my time with them and write when i feel like it so please be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to get chapters done quickly it's just that i only write when i'm in the mood to do so so that's way the next chapters may take awhile to get uploaded.


End file.
